Just the Beginning
by canada14
Summary: Linstead one-shot because the two of them are just to good together.


**I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters in this story.**

It had been four A.M. when Chicago Police Department Detective Jay Halstead received the call. The FBI needed a former military man to go undercover, one who had experienced the feelings that only someone who had served would understand. They told him that there was a man targeting former military men who were struggling with work or adjusting to life at home after serving. Whoever he was would then contact them, lure them out and kill them. His last victim had been able to get away, and give the police a description. The man would take time to know his victim before taking their life and the FBI was hoping that Jay would be able to catch the guy since they all seemed to be happening in Chicago.

That four AM call had been on a Friday; he was due into work that morning at eight. He decided that the case need to get solved right away, and asked the agent in charge to call Voight and fill him in. Jay debated about calling his partner, the one and only Erin Lindsay however decided against it, figuring she was probably with Severide. The thought of the two of them together made him sick, Severide made a point to visit Erin at work and kiss her in front of him. What she saw in him Jay would never understand, it was not like they had flirted constantly and they had chemistry and placed their trust with each other to have each other's backs. He quickly sent her a text telling her not to worry about picking him up in the morning.

It was seven that morning when Lindsay read the text, and left for work. Severide had not stayed the night, promising to bring her coffee in the morning. She knew this was just a ploy to piss Jay off, and she was starting to get sick of Severide treating her like some prize that he won in a battle against Jay. Getting ready took no more than twenty five minutes and she was at work earlier than necessary. Upon arriving she noticed that the atmosphere was different, there wasn't that normal cheerfulness. Voight called a meeting to discuss how the day would play out, with Jay calling in sick; only he and Antonio knew the truth. Erin was partnered with Antonio for the day, not a lot happened, they were sent to check out a suspected drug dealer, but it was a dead end. Once Erin had told Severide that Jay was sick, he conveniently had something better to do than to bring her coffee.

That night was the night she ended things with Severide, telling him that they were better off being friends, something he agreed to all too willingly. She tried texting Jay but he never responded. On Monday she went to work not having picked up Jay, and by then she was getting worried. No text or phone call all weekend. When an FBI agent walked into Voight's office, she knew something was up. Voight made the announcement; the FBI had lost contact with Jay, his mission had been a success but when a car was sent to pick him up, he was a no show.

It was Wednesday, two days after the team received the news, Jay sat in a hotel room just outside of Chicago. He couldn't go back, the man he was sent after brought back some of the nightmare from the war. He knew he had to talk to someone about these issues, but the one person he wanted to talk to was probably in bed with a firefighter. He hadn't turned his phone back on since the mission; the FBI agent knew he was taking some time off and promised to tell Voight. Voight could do whatever he wanted to do with that information. He knew he had to get back to the real world and turned his phone back on, promising he would go back to work that next morning.

Erin Lindsay received a phone call from Jin, around midnight, informing her that Jay's phone had been turned on and its location was at a hotel fifteen minutes from where she was. He also let her know that it was just Jay at the hotel. Without hesitating, she put on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt and hoped in her car. While in the car she debated whether this was her smartest move, he would talk when he wanted to, then she remembered the Lonnie case. He had those feelings built up inside of him for so long and did not talk to anyone about it, then he was accused of killing Lonnie. She wasn't there for him when he really needed her because she was too busy with Severide, the firefighter who was really good at being charming. She knew Jay was hurt that she was Severide, but to be honest she only did that to disguise her feeling for Jay. Voight would have a fit if the two of them got together, he said it was for her but deep down she knew Voight was protecting Jay. Erin had broken quite a few boy's hearts and Voight didn't want that on his team. He didn't want Jay to be hurt by Erin, and not have her back. But Voight also knew that the two of them had something that was rare, they just had to figure it out.

Erin got to the hotel without much problem, it was a nice little one situated in a nice little neighborhood. Jin had given her Halstead's room number, so she went straight there, taking a couple of deep breaths before knocking. Jay debated whether or not to answer the door when he saw who was standing there, but he knew she was relentless and would not leave until they talked. Opening the door, he saw the woman he so longed to be with, looking so beautiful even if she was in sweats. "Hey, can we talk?" she asked quietly, walking past him when he gestured for her to enter. Both of them sat down on the bed, looking at each other, before she leaned over to hug him, "Jay, its ok to let me in, I have your back, I've always had your back. I was a shitty partner when you were accused of murder and I promise to never let that happen again. What we have between us is just something I've never had before but if your patient with me, we can get through all of this. It may take a little time but it will be worth it." Jay gently placed a kiss on her lips once she was done pouring out her emotions to him. "I guess I kind of like you to" he jokes with his normal smirk, as she leans over to kiss him again, "I could get used to this."


End file.
